


Lies and Only Lies

by pattonthestarboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Loss, Other, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonthestarboy/pseuds/pattonthestarboy
Summary: A Deceit/Virgil au. Hurt/loss/no comfort. TW loss of friendship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Lies and Only Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers if there ever are any of you:  
> I wrote this when i was not in a good headspace about a situation i was experiencing at the time. In a way, it's a bit of a self-insert, because i DEFINITELY wrote myself as the POV, Janus (who we still called Deceit at the time.) Take care of yourself and don't forget to drink water that isn't your own tears <33

Deceit’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the back of the raggedy brown sofa they had peacefully shared moments before. 

“Virgil, please Iisten to me--” 

“No.”

“You can’t just say my problems are real and then deny yours! I know it’s hard to understand, but not everything that happened to you is your fault!” 

Virgil snarled.

“It is, and you know it! I made the choice to fight back, I always did. You didn’t deserve it. I do.”

“No one deserves to go through what you have! No one!” Deceit spat. “You don’t know me, you don’t know the hell I put people through. All you want to see is this made-up perfect version of me! You’re not the only one with problems, V!” 

He bit his bottom lip to stop his voice from shaking, but it was no use.

“ I-I’m sorry, my emotions…”

“You don’t get it.” Virgil’s stare was cold.

“You don’t understand me, you never did. You’re a liar, and you know it.”

As if time had slowed, Deceit watched himself unfreeze and release the tattered fabric beneath his fingers. After all, if there was no use speaking from the heart, there was no use to allow it to get hurt, either. 

“Fine.” He lied.

“I don’t care about you. I never did,” he squeezed his eyes shut, “and I  _ never _ will.”

_ “That’s what I thought _ .” The door clicked open and closed behind him in rapid succession and the steady footsteps disappearing down the hallway spoke of a decision made without regret.

_ Liar. He called me a liar.  _ Deceit wiped at tears with his hand and left smudges of dust in their place.  _ I just tried to keep you safe!  _ He pushed his hair out of his eyes, like he had styled it before they’d met and laughed, pulling it back over his forehead so hard it hurt. 

“FINE!” he shouted to the empty room. “I can be who you always wanted me to be! I’ll let you paint me the villain and tear down my reputation until no one cares about anyone but  _ you _ anymore. How will the lies feel  _ then _ , V?” He wiped at his face again and his breath hitched into a whisper.

_ “How will the lies feel then?" _


End file.
